megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Coins
is a mobile phone game published by Sega for iOS and Android devices. It was released in Japan in 2012, and North America and Europe in May 2014. The game was successful in Japan, but was not as well received in Western regions. The game's service ended on April 27, 2015 in Japan[https://twitter.com/SEGA_DCoins ''Dragon Coins official Twitter] and on August 2015 outside Japan. ''Rockman'' collaboration In 2013, Dragon Coins featured a crossover event with Rockman Xover, with Rockman characters appearing in Dragon Coins from May 30 to June 6,4Gamer: 「ドラゴンコインズ」で「ロックマン クロスオーバー」とのコラボイベントが開始 and Dragon Coins characters appearing as Battle Memory in Rockman Xover from June 3 to June 10.4Gamer: 「ロックマン クロスオーバー」に「ドラゴンコインズ」とのコラボガチャが登場 Dragon Coins featured a Rockman event and gacha. The event, named "Airman ga Taosenai", had battles against Metalls, Sniper Joes, Cut Man, Dust Man, and Air Man to obtain them. The gacha featured OVER-1, Rockman, Blues, Forte, Roll, and Zero. ''Rockman'' characters Gallery Dragon Coins Air Man.png Dragon Coins Cut Man.png Battle Memory Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6100.png|Typhon Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6101.png|Druk Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6102.png|Artemis Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6103.png|Cronus Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6104.png|Shi En no Miko (Pre-evolution of Hera) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6105.png|Magdra ("Magma Dragon") Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6106.png|Hanadra ("Flower Dragon") Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6107.png|Hōjō no Miko ("Fertility Child", pre-evolution of Demeter) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6108.png|Taikai no Ōji ("Ocean Prince", pre-evolution of Poseidon) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6109.png|Iruka no Ōji ("Dolphin Prince", pre-evolution of Apollon) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6110.png|Duke Devil (Pre-evolution of Amon) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6111.png|Tairiku Ushi ("Continent Bull", pre-evolution of Behemoth) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6112.png|Aqua Girl (Pre-evolution of Apsaras) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6113.png|Taiyō no Miko ("Sun Child", pre-evolution of Helios) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6114.png|Hræsvelgr Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6115.png|Witch Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6116.png|Phantom Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6117.png|Centaur Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6118.png|Snow Lady Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6119.png|Ukobach Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6120.png|Cetus Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6121.png|Walküre Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6122.png|The Rock Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6123.png|Jack Frost Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6124.png|Nue Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6125.png|Kraken Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6126.png|Hi no Bō (Pre-evolution of Ifrit) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6127.png|Mārin (Pre-evolution of Vepar) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6128.png|Ikkaku Pony ("Monoceros Pony", pre-evolution of Unicorn) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6129.png|Shiawasezukin (Pre-evolution of Zashiki-warashi) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6130.png|Unadare Giraffe (Pre-evolution of Catoblepas) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6131.png|Garu Puncher (Pre-evolution of Bamapama) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6132.png|Morikorone (Pre-evolution of Elf) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6133.png|Tonfa Panda (Pre-evolution of Kyonshī) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6134.png|Death Pumpkin (Pre-evolution of Jack Lantern) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6135.png|Machagama (Pre-evolution of Magic Racoon) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6136.png|Inuten (Pre-evolution of Cù-sìth) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6137.png|Kuro Hitsuji ("Black Sheep", pre-evolution of "Reshi") Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6138.png|Busarashi (Pre-evolution of Selkie) Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6139.png|Kubinashi Knight ("Headless Knight", pre-evolution of Dullahan) External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20140505221145/http://dragoncoins.sega-net.com/ Dragon Coins official site] (archive) **[https://web.archive.org/web/20140903010931/http://dragoncoins.sega-net.com/rockman/ Rockman collaboration page] (archive) *''Dragon Coins'' Wikipedia article References Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers Category:Defunct titles